


[Podfic] Baby, You're a Firework

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Victoria_p's story. 
</p><p>
  <i>Darcy's never been too excited about being born on the Fourth of July.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Baby, You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, You're a Firework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433460) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 0:11:15

  


  


****[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?ha8l95yh1pfnrd2) (10.72Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ys3mxbhojpzhlv9) (10.3Mb)****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission! Cover art by the super awesome [](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/644060.html), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/634384.html) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/#!/greedydancer).


End file.
